masou_gakuen_hxhfandomcom-20200223-history
Gravel/Relationships
Vatlantis Gravel is both admired and hated in Vatlantis empire especially them Zelshione and Quartum for her superior combat abilities andreputacion Zelshione Grace Synclavia Landred Family Aldia Aldea is Gravel's female partner, former enemy, and wife. They fought between themselves many times during war between Vatlantis and Izgard; after peace agreement become friends and later partners. Grabel is very trusting towards Aldea, as she believes that she will save her when was captured by Zelshione and become depressed when she finds her under Zelshione control. but even so, she decided to save her when she did Climax Hybrid with Kizuna in concern escape from Colloseum. Gravel also is the only person who can control Aldea and reclaim her than she did something. Although later Gravel fall for Kizuna as well, she still loves and takes care of her. Months after all the Entrances closed, Gravel and Aldea would get married. Kizuna Gravel daughter and the result of Gravel doing Ecstasy Hybrid with Hida Kizuna. Despite the very low success rate of getting pregnant, Gravel was able to do so. She views her child with him as a lifetime worth of happiness. Gravel main reason why she worked hard as the president of Izgard is mato ke sure her child will be happy. She would eventually give birth to a daughter, naming her Kizuna. Earth Hida Kizuna The Captain of Ataraxia team Amaterasu and man which Gravel deeply love. They first meet when Gravel attack Ataraxia with purpose capture Aine when she one-sidedly defeated like Amaterasu that Masters. During they second confront kizuna was able defeat her thanks to Connective Hybrid with Yurishia and Scarlet. When was Kizuna along with Amaterasu and Masters captured by Vatlantis they met again in Colloseum, when were forced to duel. During that Kizuna acknowledge Grabel as a trustful person and do Climax Hybrid with her which thanks that they are capable escape. After that Gravel develops feelings for him and become shy and nervous around him. They become allies during the battle against Vatlantis and after destroying Genesis and restoration Ataraxia, became good friends and teammate. Even before that, Graval had fallen in love to Kizuna due to his kind a caring side and her feelings towards him grow up with an ongoing time. Kizuna seems to be aware of her feelings and answers on them during the time when doing Hybrid. After Kizuna was killed by Thanatos she show violently sadness and hopelessness due his loss but start hopped that he will be fine when heard that he can been saved. After the end of war against Deus Ex Machina, she ask him to do Ecstasy Hybrid with her as they are not be able to meet again, showing how much she love him and her desire to become one with him. When she learned there was a very small possibility of her getting pregnant, she became determent to have his child. Gravel would success in getting pregnant with Kizuna's child, being the first to do so. She later watching his departure from Atlantis together with Aldea, having no regrets as she says she received a lifetime worth of happiness from Kizuna. She would later name their daughter after him. Amaterasu Chidorigafuchi Aine Aine is former Atlantis emperor and member of Ataraxia team Amaterasu. They were in hostile terms when meet for first time due to Aine amnesia. Later they seems to be in good relationship. After being trapped in Odin´s world, Gravel was helping Aine recover from her wounds from Odin along with Landred. Deus Ex Machina Thanatos Leader Deus of Ex Machina and strongest of them. They are in hostile terms, as Thanatos want's to destroy them as failed experiments. When she later killed Kizuna, Gravel was just as affected by it as the other and quick tried to kill the machine god, only to fail to Thanatos law bending powers. Category:Relationships